Futuristic Lover
by ponyboy07
Summary: Hermione finds an alien and names him Harry. She shelters him and both soon fall in love with each other, but Ron is jealous and will do anything to break them apart. There is also an evil alien searching for Harry and this causes a lot of chaos...
1. The Boy

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

Warning: Might have some Tom/Harry; sexual content; nudity etc…

Chapter 1: The Boy

The two closed friends had been planning the trip for over two weeks and they were very excited. They were going on a camping trip just to relax and enjoy nature as much as they could. Ron and Hermione were both worn out from school; they both attended Hogwarts University and had had a rough semester. During the few months they had had at the University Ron and Hermione had gotten much closer with one another and enjoyed school much better with each other's company. They were often seen together and many would confuse them for a couple. Once they were finished packing they headed out to Ron's minivan and took off. The ride to their destination was quiet until they stopped at a small restaurant to chat and eat breakfast.

"Hermione, what do you want?" Ron asked as he looked through the menu.

"Not sure, so how come you broke up with Lavender?" Hermione asked and continued. "You never answered me when I first asked you," Lavender was Ron's girlfriend in high school, and she annoyed the living hell out of Hermione but she liked seeing her best friend happy.

"Well, I just…she started to get on my bloody nerves that's why,"

"Well, you just seemed so in love and then out of nowhere you finished the relationship you had,"

"Does it matter?" Ron asked defending himself.

"Ron I am not trying to offend you in any way I was simply asking, that is all,"

As Ron was going to apologize for exaggerating he had taken notice from the window that something red flashed from the sky and went straight into the forest somewhere.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea," Hermione replied looking outside with so much curiosity written across her face.

"Must have been…"

"May I take your order?" The waitress had interrupted Hermione's statement.

"Yes we will both have the breakfast jumbo platter," Ron answered. Hermione looked over at her friend and knew that Ron knew for a fact that she couldn't really eat something that was title as "jumbo". She was thin and tall and tried to maintain that figure. She was a pretty girl with brown hair that was hard to control for it was a lot of hair and curly.

"Alright, by the way you two are a lovely couple,"

"Oh were just close friends," Hermione replied too quickly and Ron had twitch at how she replied. He knew that she had a huge crush on the quarter back star Oliver Wood, which Ron did not approve of. He was a very handsome fellow who attracted just about any girl. Ron knew Hermione was too shy to try to ask Oliver on a date, and that made him happy, because if Ron were to be honest with himself he was in love with Hermione Granger, his best friend, who paid no attention to him…well in a boyfriend material way. He wasn't ugly, quite the opposite. He was a red head and had cool blue eyes. He was tall and built well. His best friend wouldn't give him the attention he wanted though. By the time Ron was done day dreaming about Hermione the waitress had left.

"I really wonder what that was," Hermione said quickly trying to break to silence.

"Oh, yeah me too,"

"Did it land somewhere in the camping area?"

"Who cares, I am sure it was nothing,"

Hermione and Ron ate and had small talk, but that wouldn't get the red flash of Hermione's mind. After they ate they drove towards their destination and unpacked and settled in as soon as they got there.

During the day Hermione had taken a lot of pictures of animals and plants for she loved learning about all sorts of things, she was a brilliant girl. Ron had gone fishing with her after that and both were lucky to had gotten up to three fish. They had marshmallows during the night near the fire and told scary stories to one another.

"Oh Ronald you need to come up with better scary stories, "Hermione stated.

"Hermione please, I have told you a million times not to call me Ronald, I hate it," He complained as he put out the fire

"Oh stop your complaining and let's head of to bed," Hermione started to unzip the tent and Ron went right in leaving her out. She suddenly heard something in the bushes and thought about the red flash.

"Hermione get in,"

"I will be in I just have to look for my watch, I think I dropped it,"

"Let me help you," he said as he came out the tent, but Hermione was gone. Ron's eyes nearly popped out from fear and anger on that fact that Hermione ran off. He took of searching for her.

Meanwhile Hermione kept going in deeper through the forest trying to follow the noise. Soon the noise she was following had ceased. Hermione sighed and turned to see a naked boy standing in front of her. He had a very fit body that was both slim but muscular at the same time. He had dark brunette hair that was messy and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. He seemed to be so irresistible and his looks were addicting.

"Oh my God…" Hermione said slowly. The boy stared at her and blinked a lot of times. "Hello…my…name is…Her-mi-o…ne…" She pronounced slowly. The boy tilted his head to the side as if implying he did not understand a word she had said. "Do you need any help? Are you lost?" She stepped closer and the boy backed away from her and shivered. "Aww you must be cold, what happened to your clothes?" She asked not trying to look any lower than his belly button, but had peeked a couple of times noticing how big and firm it was. Must be the cold weather she thought quickly and kept trying not to look. Still she had gotten no response. "You must be scared," She stepped closer and the boy stepped back again until his back hit a tree that was dying. When the boy made contact with that tree its leaves had sprouted into a beautiful green and its wood looked a lot healthier. With amazement, Hermione gasped and asked, "How did you that?"

"Hermione!" Ron was shouting like a mad man. "Where are you?" The boy's eyes widen and he tried to run off but had tripped on a rock and fallen. "Oh no!" Hermione gasped and ran to him. "Did you find your watch?" Ron asked coming in through some bushes. "What the bloody hell is that?" He said with a look of repulsion. "Ronald this boy needs help, he has lost his clothes and I don't think he speaks English," She explained as she took of her sweater and placed it on him. "He doesn't seem to comprehend anything I say to him," she continued. "So what would you like us to do?" Ron asked irritated. "Well help him of course,"

"Hermione he could be psychotic for all we know."

"Ronald we are helping him!"

Ron just stared with such a surprise expression it had surprised Hermione as well. Well it is not like they could have just leave the poor boy there to rot in the cold, she had the right to shout at her best friend. After several attempts on persuading the boy to follow they had made it to the tent with Ron in the back of course muttering to himself. "Here we go, you just lay right here an..." she was cut off by the boy pressing his lips against hers. It was a kiss she couldn't describe. Amazing yet terrifying. After parting Ron had taken notice of the event and had charged to the boy and punched him. "Ron no! Stop!" Ron wasn't paying any attention to her, he just kept punching. "Stop!" The boy suddenly shouted.

Hermione and Ron both froze and stood silently staring at the boy. "Stop…" He repeated softly. "Oh my you do speak English," Hermione said and kneeled in front of him. "No I do not, well now I am able to articulate in your language because of our lips making contact," Her eyes widen with interest, frustration and fear. "It is the way we learn unknown languages in my planet," The boy continued. "Your…planet?" Ron asked confused. "Yes it is a planet far from here,"

"This is too fucking weird," Ron said with a sigh. "Hermione we can't keep him,"

"Ronald he is not a pet he is a…what are you?"

"I am a…well I am not human,"

"Oh so he is like some kind of freaking alien," Ron commented smartly.

"Ronald…"

"Stop calling me that,"

Hermione just gave him a severe look and put her attention once again on the alien.

"Do you have a name?"

"It is X,"

"I don't like that name,"

"What do you like?"

"If it is fine with you I…you look like a Harry,"

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry, may I call you by that name?"

"I suppose yes," Harry said smiling.

"This is bull shit, we need to get rid of it," Ron explained.

Hermione turned now to him and sighed in frustration.

"I am deeply sorry for making contact with your partner," Harry stated.

"Oh no, we are just friends no more than that," Hermione explained.

Ron rolled his eyes wondering how he will ever get her to realize his feelings for her. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Hermione was starting to grow affections for the freaky alien. It was no better than the crush she had on Oliver. All he wanted was some time with her on their trip and now they were stuck with Harry. He then realized that Harry was still naked, and didn't like it one bit. His thoughts could be seen as filthy and horrid but he was a male, and he wanted Hermione to take notice in his body, his dick.

"Here you are probably freezing, these are mine wear them," Ron said handing Harry some clothes. "I don't want them back either," As the alien dressed Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of that perfect body. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of the tent.

"Hermione he could be dangerous,"

"Maybe maybe not,"

"Look Hermione let's not start an argument here, I am just worried he might…well kill us,"

"Well if he kills us I will definitely take your advice for next time…Ronald Weasley," She said with sarcasm as she went back into the tent.

Ron stood outside staring at nothing really. Just staring. His anger was rising. He didn't like Harry at all. His jealousy was becoming too much for him. It would soon get the best of him. He didn't want to do anything stupid but for drastic moments there must be drastic measures taken. He heard Hermione giggle inside and decided it will be best if he went in and to try to interfere on their bonding.

"What is so funny?" He asked with a very unpleasant tone.

"Harry thinks you have bad mood swings," She said with another giggle.

"Do I Harry?"

"Yes, someone who worked for my keeper was like that too,"

"Your Keeper? Hermione asked with curiosity.

"Yes, may we rest?"

Hermione could take a hint and took noticed that maybe the alien had some secrets and didn't want to share them at the moment.

"Yes we may go to sleep, but Harry…"  
>"Yes Hermione?"<p>

"I need to know more about you if you want me to trust you,"

"Us, if you want us to trust you," Ron said.

"Oh yes, I understand,"

"Ok, well goodnight Harry," Hermione said kindly and sweet.

"Goodnight," Harry replied and drifted of quickly.

As the other two were settling in the sleeping bags, something else had landed near a lake in the forest, but the light was green. The body slowly stepped out of the water and scanned the forest looking for something that belonged to him.


	2. The Keeper

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

Warning: Might have some Tom/Harry; sexual content; nudity etc…

Note: I would like to thank **pawsrule, badboys8520, DubCliq, HarryHermioneBellaSwan and Smithback** for reviewing and hopefully you will still like the story and continue reading it…I wasn't going to continue I was just trying it and see how it went…but I think I will continue and finish

Anyone know some good alien names ha ha

Chapter 2: The Keeper

Ron was putting the tent down and getting their bags together because he was order to do so, by the one and only Hermione Granger. As soon as they got up from their slumber she had inform him that it was best if they left as soon as possible to put more attention on Harry and try to solve the problem they had just involved their selves in. He had agreed without any hesitation. Mainly because he didn't want to spend the camping trip with an extraterrestrial hugging up on the girl he wanted for himself. He was literally hugging up on her, which was the first image Ron had seen when he had awakened. He turned from his view in disgust. Ron's envy was growing and he knew he had to control it a lot better if he wanted to stay on Hermione's good side. He sighed in frustration as he finished putting the tent in the bag.

"Ron, thank you for packing everything, and I am sorry our trip was ruined," Hermione said as she came from the walk she took with Harry. Ron just gave her a simple smile. Hermione was soon distracted by a bird she took notice of and searched for her camera. Ron took the advantage of her distraction and went straight to Harry.

"So…Harry…I was just wondering…if you have some certain affections for Hermione?"

"Certain affections? I do not understand what you mean Ronald?"

"Don't call me that," He said firmly.

"I am sorry,"

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, after she was done giving her attention to the bird.

"Nothing, just trying to make Harry realize he made good friends,"

"Oh Ron, I am so glad you are starting to understand how I feel about this,"

"Yeah…" He replied.

After finding the minivan and placed everything in they drove off and stopped at a dinner after a while. They tried their best to feel comfortable as they took their seats. It was kind of hard situating yourself with an alien. An old woman came to attend them and also passed out the menus. She smelled of cigarettes and coffee. She had blue eye shadow that didn't make a great combination with the red uniform she was wearing. Harry stared at her with a questioning look. The lady took notice of this.

"Yes son?"

"Oh, he just woke up, he's a little off today," Ron explained.

"Hmm, well ya'll call me when ya'll ready,"

"Harry it isn't polite to stare at people," Hermione said as the waitress walked off.

"I was just stunned by her skin; it seems to be stretchable unlike ours,"

"She has wrinkles, well down here on earth we age, it will happen to us when we get older," Hermione explained in a very motherly voice.

"Oh that is very strange; my keeper is exactly 200 years old and has not one wrinkle,"

"200!" Ron said with a tone full of amazement.

"Yes he is, I am truly sorry I stared at the elderly woman like that Hermione,"

"Its fine don't worry, you are new to our world,"

Harry nodded and picked the menu and had no idea what French toast was or pancakes. He was examining the pictures and trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with the menu. Hermione glanced over at Harry and her eyes seem to sparkle.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me more about this keeper of yours,"

"Oh well to be honest with you he is no longer my keeper, you see I escaped from him because he was trying to utilize me as a source that wasn't allowed in our planet, "

"I see, and what type of source was it?"

"I am not quite sure; I just know that I am one of those objects that holds the source,"

"Objects?"  
>"Yes there are apparently seven objects; well I was accidently made into one of those objects he cherishes so much, we seem to be a very good use of some sort to him and hold a lot of importance,"<p>

"Harry this all so extraordinary and also very…"

"Scary," Ron filled in for her.

Hermione was trying to take all of this in as calmly as possible. Who knew that a college girl would bump into an alien and maybe…Ron had snapped his fingers and ended Hermione's thoughts.

"What?" She asked angrily.  
>"We should start ordering I'm hungry,"<p>

"Right," Hermione said not really thinking about food at the moment.

"Harry we will eat but I have a lot more questions for you, is that alright with you?"

"Of course, um do you mind telling me what to do with this," He asked holding the menu.

"Oh how about I pick out for you," She proposed while giggling. "We can both get pancakes and hmmm bacon, I am sure you will like it," Ron was trying his best to control the fire running through his veins as much as he could. He could tell Hermione was trying to flirt while twirling her hair and giggling every once in a while, but Harry obviously didn't know what her reactions meant. At least that's what Ron thought. The waitress finally approached them asking them if they were ready. They had order, dined and left. They weren't sure where they were headed since they had planned to camp for the first two weeks of their break. Ron though it would be best to head to his house, since his parents were gone on vacation for their honeymoon. His sister Ginny was off to stay at her friend's house while their parents were gone, so the house was free for them. Hermione had agreed to the plan, it was their only choice really. As Ron drove he kept glancing at the back noticing how Hermione and Harry were interacting wonderfully with each other.

….

About an hour after the trio had left, a very handsome man arrived into the dinner the trio had been at. He had dark black hair and it was combed back neatly. He was tall and muscular but slim at the same time, which made his body look perfect. His eyes were red and filled with mystery and terror. He had a dark cloak on and some jeans and black boots that were made for hiking. They really didn't seem to fit his body perfectly. It just didn't fit his body appropriately and didn't seem like his style. He appeared to be a man of class and high standards. He scanned the entire area searching for his possession.

"Would you like to take a seat son?" The old woman that had attended the trio earlier asked him.

The man just gave her an intimidating look that made her shudder. He made his way to the table Harry, Hermione and Ron had sat at earlier. He touched the chair Harry had sat at closed his eyes. He started to speak in a language no one could comprehend. He was trying to concentrate on who sat there when the manager of the dinner came towards.

"Excuse me sir I am going to have to ask you to leave you are really disturbing the customers," He explained. The man turned to the manager and put his rough hand on his shoulder. The man seemed to be confused as to why he placed his hand on him but soon he realized that the mysterious man was hurting him. His arm started to burn and he screamed in pain. Everyone in the dinner panicked and ran out the door. They had left the hopeless man to his death. The man try to fight back but there was no sense it that, his body was already starting to demolish. He turned to ashes and nothing of his body remained. The handsome man looked at the ashes on the floor and his lips slowly formed into a twisted smile. He then continued on concentrating who sat on the chair. It was his procession, his X. He had been here and he wasn't alone. He hadn't left to long ago, he could sense it. He stepped out of the dinner and disappeared into the air. Everyone was too stunned to move. What they had just witness had just been too hard to take in.

The handsome man traveled through the air in search of X. He needed him back in his arms, to keep him safe. He needed X taken well care of for his own "reasonable" reasons. He knew from the information he had tracked down that he wasn't alone. He was with a female and a male. They seemed to be young and as he would specify; an unintelligent species. He knew for a fact that he could easily kill them just like he had killed the camper in the forest for the clothing and also the ignorant man from the dinner. It would actually be easier since they were more fragile, from what he sensed. He frowned and wondered why X had run away in the first place. He treated him fairly, gave him "love", and of course protection. He had thought of himself as a good master. He had never hit X. He had his moments when he was cold and silent but besides that he couldn't think of anything else. He had done horrible things, cruel things, for it was in his nature. X just couldn't understand that. Then again most of their kind in the planet they were from could be fairly gentle, but he was just different and couldn't find a way around his evil personality. He loved being diabolical, it was something he was good at doing. He finally grew weary and decided to rest, he would find them very soon anyways.

….

After driving for what seemed hours, they had arrived to Ron's house and settled in. They had all slept in the living room. Ron didn't sleep in his old bedroom; he insisted he stayed for emergencies or safety. Hermione had just rolled her eyes and agreed. Hermione was the first to wake and decided to make breakfast, but as she looked through the fridge she couldn't find anything. Not even a cereal box in sight. Ron had entered the kitchen after a while and looked at his best friend with some sort of passion in his eyes. Hermione didn't take notice of this of course.

"Ron can you do me a huge favor and go purchase some food from the grocery store," She explained while she had a hand on her hip.

"What there is nothing in there?" He asked dumbly.

"No Ron, then I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" She said in a smart tone.

"Ok fine, fine, I will go and buy a bunch of crap," He said annoyed as he went up the stairs to change.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the living room and stared at Harry. He was so beautiful and handsome at the same time. He seemed so much younger sleeping. She took a sit next to him and started to comb his hair back with her fingers. He had soft hair. Ron came back down stairs from changing and took notice of her motions. "What are you doing?" He asked silently. "Touching his hair, it is so soft," She stated. Ron nodded his head and walked out the door. Harry had opened his eyes as soon as Ron stepped out. "Good morning," Hermione said cheerily. Harry smiled, "Good morning Hermione," Harry took a look around the house and had taken notice Ron wasn't there. "Where is Ron?"

"He went to go buy some groceries so we can eat,"

"Oh I am hungry and I did enjoy the bacon from yesterday,"

"Ha ha I am glad you like it,"

"Yes I have decided that I like this breakfast you have here on earth,"

"Well you will definitely love the other meals we will have later,"

Harry just nodded in response. "Harry? May you give me more information on your keeper?"

"Like what?"

"Well, is he powerful? Is he any threat to us? Have you ever seen these objects?"

"He is very powerful; he can do a lot of extraordinary things. He may be a threat, I am not sure, I mean he has done unforgiving things to anything that gets in his way, I have seen but one of the objects,"

"What is it?" Hermione asked anticipated.

"It is a type of species on our planet; it is always around him,"

Hermione sighed and shudder at the thought of his keeper, he sounded very loony like. "Wait, if you are one of those objects doesn't that mean he needs you at his side?"

"Yes," Harry said sadly, knowing that she will soon kick him out for her own safety. Who would want to take care of an alien who is being chased by an evil mad man?

"I see, well Harry if he is coming back for you we will just have to face him," She explained with a smile on her face. Harry was really happy Hermione didn't want to get rid of him. He was honestly attaching himself to her. He was starting to like her a lot. He couldn't really explain the feeling.

"Well I need to shower so…" She said.

"Oh…"

"Clean myself, I feel dirty," She explained.

"Oh may I joined you then, I feel unclean as well,"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she didn't know how to answer Harry. Harry didn't wait though; he stripped down and waited on Hermione to take her clothes off as well. "Where is the room where we can clean ourselves?" He asked without any shame.

"Up the stairs," She said dumb founded.

"Then I will wait for you up the stairs," Harry said as he walked away.

Hermione was left stunned and with a very difficult choice.


	3. Feelings

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

Warning: Might have some Tom/Harry; sexual content; nudity etc…

**Lemons in this one!**

Would like to thank **Ray 1, pawsrule, Smithback, dbzgtfan 2004, and DREWHHR…. **It really means a lot when you review

**Note: **I would also like to apologize since this chapter is so short but I had to stop there…the ending just seem right and sorry if the lemons weren't good enough: / tried my best…

Chapter 3: Feelings

Ron was throwing anything that was related to breakfast in the cart. He didn't really care about the price at the moment; all he could think about was how Hermione was so consumed by the alien. They had just bloody met! He has known her his entire life and she won't fall in love with him like he has for her. He was feeling humiliated at the moment because of an alien. A fucking alien…she even named him for Gods sakes. How sad was that? He remembered when he had been with Lavender for one year and he slowly adapted feelings for his best friend. He somehow knew he had them before, just not as much as he did now. These feelings wouldn't let him go. After six more months of being with Lavender he broke the relationship they had. No one understood why since they looked so happy. People actually thought they would last longer or even get married. He sighed knowing he broke up with Lavender for Hermione and she still wasn't his girlfriend yet.

Many of his friends would ask him why he broke up with her, but he didn't want to be honest with them. He would just say it wasn't really working out for him or she was getting a bit too annoying. He then waited a while to ask Hermione out, but on the day he took the courage to ask her she had told him that she had a huge crush on the football player Oliver Wood. This had been a disappointment. If only he knew what was going on at his house with Hermione and Harry.

…

Hermione made her way up stairs and as Harry said he would, he was waiting for her. His body was just so perfect, his abs were amazing, he had muscular yet slender arms, not to mention how breathtaking his dick seem to be to Hermione. She couldn't help herself. She found him so attractive.

"You are still wearing your clothes,"

"Yes, I will take them off in the bathroom Harry it isn't right to take them off in the living room,"

"Oh I am sorry,"

"It is ok, so um follow me then,"

Harry followed her into the bathroom. She had never showered with anyone before. She was really nervous about this but excited at the same time. She slowly started to remove her shirt, then her pants. Harry stared at her never taking his eyes off of her. She then slipped her socks off. Harry was still staring at her. She then snapped her bra off and she had let it fall onto the floor. Harry's eyes widen. She then removed her underwear and was now completely naked. Harry was speechless, at just how beautiful her body was. It was remarkable in his eyes. Hermione cleared her throat and stepped away to turn the water on. "It's cold, we have to wait for it to warm up," She stated shyly. Harry nodded his head. It seemed to take forever for the water to cool down, but as soon as it did she slowly grabbed his hand and they both entered together. She had helped him with the shampoo, and conditioner, but she was too afraid to go for the soap. She was finally done with her shower but stayed in knowing she had to help Harry wash his body, but she didn't know how to start. As she let the water run down her body Harry stared and didn't understand why he found this exhilarating. He went towards her and touched her face. Hermione froze and didn't know what was coming next as Harry trailed his hand down to her neck, and then her chest. Hermione didn't want him to stop there. She took the advantage and took hold of his hand and replaced it slowly on her breast. Harry slowly started to massage her tit and she found herself moaning softly. His other hand moved towards her other free tit and he made the same motions to it. She started to moan louder. After a while Harry stopped and looked at the soap.

"You haven't used that on me," He stated. Hermione grabbed it and scrubbed his body, she soon got to his dick and scrubbed it nice and slowly. His dick suddenly got hard. As Hermione washed the soap off with her hands she started to rub his balls. Harry moaned quietly and his dick got even stiffer. Harry suddenly decided to move down to her level and started to suck on her tit. Hermione was moaning loud now. His tongue swirled around in circles which gave her a lot of pleasure." Harry…oh! Oh! Ah!"As he did that she grabbed his hard cock and pumped it up and down. Harry was starting to moan as well. She could feel something starting to spill out of his cock and she placed him on top of her. The water kept running down and hit their bodies, but they ignored it. Harry now on top of Hermione started to rub his cock on her vagina. This made every part of her body tingle. "Harry! Oh God! Ah ah ah ah…" She kept the pattern going and suddenly wanted more. "Ha…rry...place…it…in," She said in a lustful voice. Harry not sure what she meant kept rubbing his dick on her. He the realized what she wanted and thought whether he should or shouldn't. Hermione spread her legs for him and he decided that he would. Harry was too concentrated on what he was doing he didn't notice the figure gazing at their every move.


	4. Fear

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

Warning: Might have some Tom/Harry; sexual content; nudity etc…

Note: I would like to thank **pawsrule, Smithback , DREWHHR, Anonymiss33, zanahoria del infierno, KelseyHalliwell, gamergal16, **you have encourage me to continue writing the story and hopefully you will still read it and like it…

Chapter 4: Fear

Harry and Hermione were just about to interact at a much higher level when a chuckle interrupted their bonding. Both turn to where the chuckle came from; it was Harry's keeper, Riddle. There he stood without a bit of shame. He had the darkest hair color, it seemed darker than the night sky, his eyes as red as blood. Hermione took in his features and knew he was bad news.

"By all means X, you may continue," Riddle said with a bitter smile on his face.

"Riddle…" Harry said with a yielding tone.

"Yes, I have come for you my lovely horcrux," he said in a calmly manner.

"Horcrux?" Hermione said silently. Riddle looked over her way and eyed her up and down. "You are not much worthless human, I shall destroy you quite quickly I assure you of that", he stated but before he could do anything Harry had gotten in the way

"Don't harm her, I shall go with you and return without a struggle", Riddle raised his eye brows and sighed.

"You have put so much anger in me, I cannot believe you have touched this filthy human, after all the love I have giving you,"

"You don't love me I am just your special horcrux, a simple use for you nothing else,"

"That is a lie," Riddle defended himself.

"You're a lie," Harry said quickly.

Hermione watched as both aliens communicated. Riddle's words were smooth and confident. She had never met such an individual like Riddle, so dark, relaxed and hypnotizing. Not like Harry, Riddle was hypnotizing in a very dangerous way, as in deadly. She felt so small with Riddle near her, as if to be insignificant and pathetic.

Riddle suddenly grabbed Harry by the throat and threw him out of his way to get rid of the pitiful human. He had hit the wall were the mirror was and landed on the sink was and broken half the restroom. Riddle aimed for Hermione but she dodged his hand and ran out the bathroom. She ran down stairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She held it with trembling hands for she was scared and cold. She hid herself behind the fridge trying to stay as quiet as possible. Footsteps were coming her way; the adrenaline in her blood flowed through her body quickly. She was getting prepared to stab this horrid man. When the figure got closer she zoomed out from behind the fridge and almost stabbed the man, she noticed it was Ron and made a stop to her attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked panicking. "Why are you naked?" He then asked slowly. "Oh Ron there…is a man…well an alien…he was going to kill me," Her sentence was full of stammers, and she had to take quick breaths in order to finish it. Ron gazed up stairs and gulped. Riddle was right behind them and Hermione felt his presence.

"Ah, you are the male that has been traveling with my horcrux, I shall terminate you as well," He then placed a sinister smile on his face and made his move. Harry arrived just in time to stop him. Hermione and Ron stared at the colors that were being thrown at each other. Riddle was aiming with a green and Harry with a Red.

"You can't hold me off that much longer X," Riddle explained. He was right; Harry had no power to match up to his keepers. He was much too strong. As Harry struggled, Ron grabbed Hermione and ran up the stairs. He made it in Ginny's room and threw her some clothes. Hermione quickly put the clothes on and followed Ron as he opened the window. He let her out first then he followed her. They both stood on the roof and heard someone shout out in pain.

"Ron we have to help Harry!" She demanded, but Ron wasn't going to risk his life for Harry. He took hold of her hand and he jumped off the roof. They had landed on the bushes which was a very uncomfortable and painful fall. Slowly he got off the bushes and rubbed his neck. "Hermione we cannot do anything for him, we have to get out of here!" Again they heard a shout. "We can't leave Harry!" She said heading for the door. Before she could get to it the door blew open with Riddle making his leave with Harry in his hands. "Harry!" She shouted and ran towards them. Riddle, without making a move he held her in place. She couldn't move at all. "I can't move Ron!" Ron picking up his courage he ran to her position. Riddle rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand blasted Ron. He hit one of the windows of the house and landed with a hard thud. Hermione still not able to move started to scream in pain as Riddle twisted her body without touching her. As her death came near Harry had awaken just in time to kick Riddle. As he dropped Harry to the ground he ran to Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder, she was then able to move. Harry wasted no time and took off with her where Ron had landed. He took hold of both their hands and vanished. Riddle sighed with frustration. He had to track X down again which was a pain in the needed all his horcruxes together, to make sure they were always safe. X was making this very difficult. He was thinking of all the possible ways to severely punish X. He took a look at the house. It was destroyed. Whenever he used his strength towards a certain object other things would get demolished as well. Not only was Hermione getting hurt by his powers but the house was crumbling down as he focused on Hermione. That's how strong he was. That's how horrifying his strength was. He took one more look at the house and it collapsed.

…..

Harry had transported inside a zoo. Hermione took a look around and leaned down near Ron and shook him until he awoke. "Where are we?" He asked while rubbing his back. "Apparently we are at the zoo," Hermione answered. "The zoo?" Ron questioned looking around. They were near the elephants. Harry had made his way to the large animals. Hermione followed with Ron right behind her. "They are called elephants," She explained. Her voice was different than when she explained things to him, it was tired and frantic. "Oh…they are amazingly huge," He stated with wide eyes. Ron stared with wide eyes. "We were almost killed by an alien who is currently after you and you are picking up a conversation on elephants!"

Harry just stared with shame. He knew he was wrong for putting them in danger but he just didn't want to be alone at the moment. He couldn't go through this alone. He needed help and comfort. Hermione was just the right person. Not to mention he was starting to grow special feelings for her. He took his eyes off from the ground and focused on Hermione. She looked different. She wasn't smiling and her eyes weren't warm like they were normally. She was a lot paler and her eyes were gloomy. He didn't ever wanted to see her this way and he didn't k now how to fix this. Well there was a way and that was to leave her but he didn't want to.

"Harry I think it is best if we part here," Ron said firmly.

Harry almost cried from the fear of being left alone. "You almost cost us our lives, is this what you for us, our death," Ron said whispering angrily. Harry shook his head. Hermione try to place her hand on Harry and give console but he had vanished.

"Ronald why did you do that?" She shouted. "I did it for our safety," He explained.

"He needs help Ron, he is scared,"

"Yeah I was scared too; we cannot fight an alien,"

"We shouldn't be cruel like others,"

"Cruel! You know what's cruel? That my house is destroyed!" Ron shouted too loudly.

"Ronald Weasley you are…" 

"I am what Hermione?"

"Malicious,"

"I cannot believe you are putting an alien you just met before me,"

"I am not putting anyone before you, I just think if I were in need of help I wouldn't want to be left alone,"

"This guy has supernatural powers I am pretty sure he can take care of himself,"

"Not when you have so much fear over someone,"

Ron didn't respond he didn't know what to say. He never had a huge argument with Hermione. He was deeply hurt over this. He wanted Harry gone and he got what he wanted but he didn't want Hermione mad at him. They walked silently through the zoo, Ron right behind her. She didn't want to go home so she had decided to walk around and hopefully bump into Harry. After looking at all the mammals she decided to take a break. Her thoughts were damaging her head. It was hurting because of all the frustration. She kept thinking if Harry was safe and how Riddle could easily hurt him. Most of all, the memory of her and Harry in the bathroom kept coming back. The image of the way he trailed his strong hands on her hard nipples. She thought about their lips touching each other and their tongues twisting around with one another. She kept thinking about how badly she wanted him in her. It wasn't only that but she wanted a relationship with Harry. Maybe just maybe she was falling in love with the alien. Hermione hoped that he would come back for her. She hoped he was safe most of all.

She started to cry. Ron had made his way to her and put his arm around her. She didn't want Ron near her at the moment and removed his arm from her. She knew she was being rude in a way but it was his fault Harry had left. Ron glared at her and grew angry. All he could think of was how she felt so much for the alien and nothing for him. All he needed was time, yes time for her to heal and he would soon have her. As Hermione hoped for Harry's safety he hoped for his death. He stared as Hermione cried. His blood boiled as she cried over an insignificant creature. Something then occurred to him.

"Hermione why were you naked?" He asked.

She turned to where he was standing and placed a disbelieving look on her face.

"Why are you asking?"

"You little whore, you let him fuck you didn't you!" People that were near them heard every little word he had said and placed their eyes on Hermione and him.

"Ron…no I didn't," She answered silently.

"Snake!" Someone in the crowd had shouted. Ron and Hermione turned around quickly to see a huge snake slithering towards them. Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and both ran. The serpent only followed them ignoring everyone else and its fangs grew larger as it got closer to them. It was trying to kill them.

…

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and to the 25th reviewer I promise to write a harry potter story with any two characters you want together and whatever plot you want ….


	5. Beginning

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

Warning: Might have some Tom/Harry; sexual content; nudity etc…

Note: I would like to thank **Anonymiss33, Smithback** and **riml**

Hoped everyone had a good Christmas and a happy new year…

I will like to thank emmaxx90…for the video she made that made we want to write this and for supporting me! :D 

**TO riml: **my reviews are really slow so I am not so sure if this story is getting anywhere might quit it actually…so I shall write you the story …whatever plot and characters you want together J…

Chapter 5

Riddle was known for saving X's life from a murderer. He had been a little too late though for his parents were murdered. It was a horrible scene. No one ever found out who the killer was or why he or she killed X's parents. They just knew that Riddle had saved him and out of the kindness of his heart he had taken X in and raised him well and had tried his best at being a great parent. Riddle had taught X manners and how to be proper at all times. He was one of the most prevailing aliens that had so much power, and because of that he wanted everyone to see that he had raised X well and had taught him correctly. He wanted no shame in his name, even though he had done shameful things. Things he kept hidden in the dark. Riddle had taught X how to use his extraordinary powers, he only trained him up to a certain limit, he never wanted anyone to surpass his greatness. Riddle would enjoy X's company. The tiny little creature would be amazed by whatever his master would do. He was a role model in X's eyes, somewhat of a super hero, and Riddle enjoyed the admiration he received from the young child. X grew too fast, his childhood was left behind and he had transformed into a handsome yet beautiful man right before Riddle's eyes. The boy had attracted plenty of their kind but Riddle wouldn't allow him to be with anyone. If he was being honest with X it was because he wanted him all to himself. Just for him to touch and him only. He couldn't really explain the feeling, not even to himself. He wouldn't allow the truth to be told though; he would lie to X and tell him that he wasn't old enough to trust anyone yet with serious relationships. X believed every word. As the days went by the attraction he had for X grew into an obsession of some sort. He couldn't be around him, he couldn't look at him or if he did he would take him right there and then. X soon grew worried and thought that maybe his master was starting to hate him. It troubled him so much he had finally confronted him. It started out smooth, with silent words and caressing touches. Riddle tried to convince X that everything was fine and that he had no hatred towards him. The master could no longer sustain himself. At that moment Riddle released everything he was holding back and gave himself up to X and made love to him for the first time. It was difficult for X to accept this at first but with the tenderness Riddle was giving to him he eventually gave himself up. They undressed quickly and kissed each other, kissing every body part, sucking certain areas, tongues swirling, hands touching, and putting all his might inside of X. It was the first time they had had sex and it was a wonderful experience for X. He had fallen in love that night. X would wake up with a lot of pain but he didn't really mind it at all. His keeper, a very powerful being on their planet would get the pleasures he wanted from X any night he wanted. X believing he loved his keeper and that he loved him in return let him do as he pleased. The man would make his manhood go in as deep as it could inside of X, until the tip of his penis reached the end of X's inside. X would moan in pain mixed with bliss of course. This went on frequently and it never bored either one. Their relationship continued on like that for two years, without any problems just simple happiness.

Behind the happiness in their relationship there were many lies. Riddle had been the one that had murder X's parents. They had both known of the evil deed he kept and both were soon to expose him. He wouldn't let them get in the way of his plan though and that very night he had ended their lives. They had found out that Riddle was planning to be immortal and have greater power among everyone. No one ever came to hear about this plan for he had silence them. During the night of their death Riddle had accidently linked part of himself into X. X had become a horcrux, an object that held part of Riddle's life to become immortal. He had no choice but to take him in and protect his precious horcrux. He only looked after him for his own sake but his heart soon ached for X, but there was more hidden from X. He would bring many of his "lovers" making sure X wouldn't know of his cheats. One of the frequent ones he had was Bellaltrix. She was a cold female who would often glare at X when she would visit. Riddle would slither lies to X telling him that she was there for working purposes only. He was so deeply in love with his master he could not see the reality.

…...

Hermione and Ron nearly died. The giant serpent reached them both. It suddenly seemed to be called for it quickly swift away, not before it bit Ron on his right leg though. He lay on ground crying out in pain. As Hermione made her way towards him she twitched at the marking on his leg and at the blood oozing down, dripping slowly. "Oh Ron," She gasped. "It hurts a lot Hermione, I think I might die," Ron cried out. "Ron don't say such things," She bellow out. "Look at it!" He shouted. He licked his lips and started to mumble under his breath. After that there was a great silence like never before. Hermione started to cry. Ron turned around to find tears running down her face. He motioned his hand letting her know she could sit next to him, and she did. The part of the zoo they were in was abandoned. It was silent and the animals were nowhere to be found. They must have been scared off. They sat in silence Ron just staring at the nauseating mark on his numb leg, while Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and kept thinking about Harry. She thought about Harry and everything the trio had gone through in the last couple of hours. All these thoughts just made her cry even more. She had wished that they could fix this. They had choices of course. They could both stay there and wait for something to fall out of the sky and help them, number two was to go home and wait to be killed, or the last option was to get a move on and make a plan that would fix things.

Hermione decided that the last choice was the best one. "Ron," She said silently. Ron just stared at the bite mark. "Ron we have to-" She was then cut off by her best friend. "Hermione I can feel the poison running through my veins, I don't think I am of much help anymore, there isn't anything we can do Hermione…nothing," Hermione started to cry out again. So basically Ron's choice was to die, how could he just give up like that? "Ron," She whimpered. She did not get a respond from him, not even a look from her best friend. The only choice she had left was for a miracle to happen. She knew that was unlikely to happen though. She placed her arms on Ron's shoulder and gave her effort to pick him up. As they both struggled a light from the sky was zooming down towards them. Oh no, our death has come, Hermione thought to herself.

…...

"Nagini my dear pet, I know you were near your prey but I have summoned you for a good motive."The serpent slithered by her master. Riddle eyed the long scaly monster. He had always been fond of these types of reptiles. So vicious and deadly. Just the way he viewed himself. Nagini made her way to him and she swiftly made it around his shoulders so she could come close to hearing his plans. "I have recently grown tired of trying to locate my X I need you to visit a friend and let her know that she must find him for me and bring him back alive. Tell her that I give her my word that she will be rewarded to the highest degree." He smiled mysteriously as Nagini slipped away, not questioning her dark lord. He was going to have X back in his arms, under his power one way or another. He always got what he wanted, under any circumstance. He could feel his anger flow through his entire body, he was starting to tremble from the image of the mere human female touching and tasting his precious pet X. How was it that the bitch could get a hold of him as he did before? X was supposed to be in love with him and only him. He clenched his white teeth together as he remembered the obsession X and him had their sexual nights. He remembered the last time they had their bodies connecting with one another. It was an unforgettable night. The sweat from their bodies dripping. The moans of pleasure and pain. He treasured every minute with X truly, but he wouldn't admit to it. He knew deep down he cherished the child in a strange way but he also knew that he was cold and full of poison. Meaning he would put power above anyone and anything, and he loved being that way. There was no doubt about it. He gripped tightly to anything he could get his cold hands on. His frustration was growing knowing that his plans weren't going to what he had hoped. He liked having everything in order and he hated to lose. At the moment things weren't going his way; X was gone and he knew about the horcruxes, the two humans were causing too many problems, and he knew soon X might have more allies by his side. Riddle rubbed the front of his head in circles trying to give him some ease. He needed some relaxation of some sort, and he needed it now. The wall started to split open letting him know someone was entering. Then it started to close after a wicked alien came in; Bellatrix. "You had summoned me?" She asked with a screechy tone. "Yes, I did," Riddle said eyeing her from top to bottom. She really wasn't too attractive to him, she was messy and had herself fixed up with a wild look. She just wasn't his type, but when did he ever really have a type. "I need you to find X and bring him alive,"

He made sure to pronounce alive smoothly and clearly for her. "Of course I shall do that for you my liege, not a problem," She started to make her way to the wall but was stopped by a sneaky hand that landed on her shoulder. She turned slowly to see Riddle. She knew what he was in a mood for and who was she to say no to. She enjoyed him after all.

…...

The light had stopped right in front of Ron and Hermione, both gasping from fear. The light had then formed into a lovely girl. Her hair was long and golden with many curls at the bottom. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue that weren't like any regular eyes. She was pale and wore strange clothing, like Riddle. Was she an alien? Hermione thought. "Greetings I am Luna I come from a planet many distance away from this one, the one you call earth," Ron's mouth made the shape of an o and Hermione was staring at the alien in confusion, not knowing how to respond to her she stretched out her hand towards the alien girl. Luna had hesitantly taken her hand and held on to it. "What now?" The blond alien asked. "Oh we shake hands, I um-" Hermione was trying to introduce herself but was having trouble doing it, for one thing she was praying deep down from her heart that this was a good alien.

"I am Hermione and this is Ron,"

"Oh it is a great pleasure to meet you both,"

"Wait, how are you able to speak our language?" Ron asked, he had noticed that she hadn't kissed either one of them.

"I have studied humans for a very long time; I have been down here before. I have been able to capture over 50 languages,"

"I'll be damn," Was all Ron could state.

"My main question is why you are here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Honestly I am in need of your help, I have been trying to track down my dear friend X, he ran away some time ago and I thought I had finally located him but it is you I have found. It seems that he has been around you for quite some time since he's scent is all over you,"

"We would love to help, but…"Hermione had stopped.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"We were with him but someone by the name of Riddle came down to earth and tried to kill us, during the chaos Harry transported us here and well…he left,"

"Harry? Who is this Harry?" The pretty alien asked.

"Oh I named X Harry, I just thought the named suit him better than X," Hermione said with a squeaky voice.

"Oh Harry, I like it," Luna said with a warm smile.

Hermione gave her a small smile in return. "You had mention Riddle, this is bad,"

"What should we do?" Hermione asked hoping that the alien would have a plan of some sort.

"Well first things first I will cure your wound," Luna said pointing to Ron.

She leaned down slowly to where his wound was and pressed her soft pink lips on it. Everything seemed quiet at the moment and beautiful golden swirls sparkled from her lips. When she pulled away Ron had noticed that the awful bite mark was gone. He looked up in amazement at the beautiful alien. She gave him a warm smile just like she had giving Hermione but it had a tint of shyness.

"How did you that?" Hermione asked with amazement.

"I am a healer, it is my job," She said smiling and held out her hand for both to grab. Ron without a hesitation reached out and grabbed but it took Hermione a while, but she needed help being reunited with Harry. She wanted to see him again.

As they both held on they had transported. They had landed near a park.

"This seems like a much more comfortable location to talk things over,"

"Well then let us get started," Hermione said.

They all sat down and each exchange what they knew and tried to think about a solution.

…...

Harry had transported himself to the spot he had first met Hermione, in the forest. He hadn't known her for long but he felt this weird connection when he was near her. She was so understanding and full of compassion. He sat on the grass and ripped little pieces of it. He was so sad. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He thought Riddle wouldn't find him this soon, least come after him. Then again he was one of his horcruxes, that's all that really mattered. Power, not the love that he had giving him throughout the years. Riddle using him wasn't the main thing that bothered him; it was the fact that he was blinded with a fake love. All those words were lies, how could he have been so I. To have fallen for an evil being like Riddle just made Harry seem so pathetic. He couldn't help it he just started to cry. The tears fell down, they were angry tears. He was enraged with how pathetic he was. He was being pathetic now, sitting doing nothing. All the memories were coming to him, the love they both use to make under the galaxy stars. The nurturing…he had enough. He lifted himself up and knew what he had to do. He couldn't do it alone; he had to form a team. The question was how he would start this revolution against Riddle. As he started to plan things in his mind he then realized that it wouldn't be easy to confront Riddle and defeat him. He had to try though.

"Why…why do I still have some hope that you deeply care for me," Harry questioned himself about Riddle. Did it really matter anyways, Riddle was up to no good and Harry had to be the one to stop him. He transported himself and was suddenly tangled with someone else. It was a dark being holding on to him and scratching his face with long black nails. Whoever it was it wouldn't let him finish transporting. All he could feel was pain. The long black nails clenched on to his face and suddenly it bit his neck. This thing was wild and out of control.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let go!" It was getting even more out of control.

He tried his best, trying to shove it off but as he kept trying its claws held on tighter and his skin wanted to peel off. It seemed that Harry couldn't untangle himself from this terrifying source but someone else had gotten through the mess and pulled the thing off. Finally, he had landed with a big thud. His head was spinning dramatically; it was in so much pain. As he lifted himself from the grass he had his eyes focus on the thing that had attacked him. It was the dark woman that frequently visited Riddle, Bellatrix. He kept looking around trying to find who the other alien was that interfere but there was no one around.

She was barely regaining her senses from the hard fall. Slowly she started to recognize the things around her until she noticed Harry.

"X deary why did you put up such a complicated situation, I was suppose to grab you and easily take you back to your wonderful master and beautiful home," She said with an awful tone. Almost twisted like.

"Shut your mouth you twisted bitch! I know what Riddle had plotted and he is no longer my master, you can tell him that I no longer admire him and that I will kill him, I promise you that," Harry said strongly even though on the inside he was hurting deeply.

"Why X what would make you say that, you should feel guilty for saying horrible things about Master Riddle like that, as a matter a fact I should cut out your tongue!" She screamed with so much pride, no one should talk about Lord Riddle like that, not in her presence. She had shouted with anger and aimed at Harry with a green blast.

He had dodged it on time though. He hadn't had time to dodged Bellatrix. The wicked alien jumped on him and started digging her nails on his skin.

"Now you won't look so beautiful to our Lord Voldemort!" She stated proudly.

"Voldemort?" Harry said as he was gasping for air.

Who the hell was Voldemort? This was Harry's thought s and the pain as well.

"He will now think of me and only me," She then let go and started biting his arm fiercely.

"Get of me!" Harry demanded while slapping her head viciously. He had to get her off somehow. The cause of that was her biting down on his skin harder and deeper.

"No! Get off me you stupid bitch!" Harry used all his force and wacked her hard, she was out cold.

Harry pushed her off with disgust and shivered with fear. She had always been a scary female, ever since he was little. She would give him the most evil glares for no particular reason.

"You're crazy," He said silently.

She slowly started shifting around and made twisted her head to make eye contact with Harry who was already standing.

"I'll get you, you little shit,"

"Tell Riddle that I will be prepared to take anything he throws at me, and tell him you weren't worth my time,"

Harry transported himself out of her sight as soon as he could. He was brave but he was also putting up an act at the same time. She scared him to death and she did put up a fight, he was just lucky. Just lucky. He needed more than luck.


	6. Desperate

These characters do not belong to me; they are all from J.K. Rowling

Harry/Hermione

Warning: Has some Tom/Harry; sexual content; nudity etc…

Note: I would like to thank **Smithback, emmaxx90, HarryHermioneBellaSwan…**thanks guys really appreciate it. You're the best!

I will like to thank emmaxx90…for the video she made that made we want to write this and for supporting me! :D 

Chapter 6

Ginny Weasley had been standing in front of what used to be her house now collapsed and shattered. She was tearing up trying to contact her parents but neither of them would answer. The police were there trying to calm her down.

They had no idea what had caused the damage, and they weren't going to solve it any time soon. Ginny was dialing away trying to contact all her brothers. None of her damn brothers would pick up. She knew that the twins, Fred and George were out of town with some friends, Ron had gone to a camping trip with Hermione, and the rest of her brothers had their own homes. She knew for a fact that her family was safe, so she thought.

She sighed and tried to calm herself but it wasn't really working. She was trembling; nothing this tragic had ever happened in her life. She just had a couple of problems with her boyfriend Dean. They would constantly fight; they would break up and get back together. It was a routine.

Then Dean came in mind, she would call Dean for comfort. She started to call but he didn't

answer. What could he be doing?

"Ginny!"

"Ron?" She whispered turning around quickly.

There stood her brother, he looked terrible. His clothes were messy with minor holes. His hair was uncombed, his eyes looked tired. Behind him was Hermione, she looked just as bad as Ron did, her hair was tangled and frizzy. Her clothes were torn in some spots and her eyes were more than tired, they were sad and scared.

"Ron!" She shouted and ran towards him. She jumped on him and hugged him.

"Look, look at our house!" She said hysterically.

"I know, I see, "Ron said calmly. Ginny gave him an awkward look.

"That's it? Wait did you have something to do with this?" She asked with a hint of viciousness in her tone.

"No, of course not, but there is a lot to explain,"

"I might be of some assistance," Luna spoke up from behind Hermione.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked now even more confused.

"It's a long story, we're going to have to go somewhere else Ginny,"

"Where?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe my house," Hermione advised.

"No!" Ron yelled with fear. "Something like this might happen to your house," Ron explained pointing at what once was his home sweet home.

"Right," Hermione said upset.

"We'll have to go back to the park," Ron said.

"But we don't want to be seen," Hermione explained.

"I can put a shield around us but it will only be temporally," Luna said hoping to be of some help.

"That's a good idea," Ron said loudly.

With that they abandoned the area leaving the police to do their job.

Ginny was more confused than ever but knew there was no other way around but to listen to the blonde strange girl and follow along.

When they reached the park they all sat down and Luna started on the shield. Ginny sat patiently and took in every word Luna said. The more she went on with the story the crazier she though she was. But what else could have caused their house to become a million pieces.

"Now what?" She asked breathlessly.

"We find Harry," Hermione said.

…...

"I blame all this on your own sick pride," Riddle told himself as he looked into a glass window at his own reflection.

"My lord," he heard Bellatrix's voice from a few feet away. It was trembling. She had failed him, of course she would. He should have known better. X was strong.

"I have failed you," she said crying.

"Yes, you did,"

"I…forgive me please," The poor thing stuttered with fear it mad Riddle laugh lightly.

"Of course, you have my forgiveness,"

"I...I do?"

"Yes you do,"

"Oh my lord thank you,

"Leave,"

"But…I thought I could give you some pleasure," She try sounding seductive but Riddle could still hear the hint of fear in her voice.

"LEAVE!" He yelled. With that she rushed out the room and stumbled a bit.

He placed an evil grin on his face, and sighed with frustration.

He needed a plan, something that would get everything back to the way it once was. But what could he do.

If he could get his hands on an item that would turn back time, like a time turner, but there were none to be found.

The last one had been lost out in space, so that is what the rumor said.

His serpent friend came in slithering slowly by his side. As Nagini made her way up to his shoulder she hissed something into his cold ear.

Riddle's eyes widen with what seem excitement. "You don't say my sweet pet,"

"Well well well seems that that mere girl has something that might be of some used after all,"

Riddle chuckled lightly and thought to himself if this day could get any better.

…...

"So X I mean Harry is an alien you found while you were camping?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, poor thing was scared and cold,"

"Of course he was cold he was naked!" Ron shouted.

"Naked?" Ginny gasped.

"Yes, it's not like he knew any better Ronald,"

Luna looked at all three bickering amongst each other, it was quite entertaining. She then started to find herself staring at Ron a lot. For some odd reason she couldn't stop looking at him. She found him quite appealing, in other words she thought he was pretty damn good looking.

Luna slightly shook her head. Her job was to find X and save him from Riddle she did not have time to be dazzled by some boy.

She then shifted her gaze to Hermione and something on her caught her attention.

It was a necklace she was wearing. It was a…time turner!

"Hermione!" She shouted.

"What! What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking around as if something was about to attack her.

"Where did you get that time turner?" Luna asked.

"What time turner? What is that?" Hermione asked looking more lost than ever.

"The necklace you are wearing,"

"I have had this for…um since first semester of college,"

"How did you get it?"

"The professor we had gave it to me because I made the highest grade in the class,"

"Who was he?" Luna asked. All these questions were putting Hermione under minor stress.

"Um Professor Snape, yes that was his name,"

"Snape?"

"Severus Snape,"

"He had it all along," Luna whispered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with frustration.

"Severus was a close friend of Riddle's but after some time he had disappeared, I guess he has been living a life as a mere human," She said with a shrug.

"Why did he leave?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure but after he had vanished the last time turner had gone missing,"

"Wow our teacher is an alien!" Ron gasped as all three girls stared at him with heated looks.

"That isn't really the point at this moment Ron," Hermione stated as if she was lecturing a young child.

Ron got red and looked down but gladly looked up when Luna started to giggle. Luna then straighten her posture and cleared her throat.

"May I have it?" Luna asked clearing her throat once more.

"But," Hermione struggled with her words. She didn't want to give up something she earned.

"It is really important Hermione, this device you wear could take us back in time and we might just be able to fix this," She explained trying her best to sound persuasive.

"Hermione," Ron said trying to get her to give up the necklace.

"Well if it's for the good then I suppose," She explained.

As Luna reached out for it her fingers froze. She wasn't able to move an inch.

"Riddle," she murmured silently.

"Luna my dear what a pleasant surprise to see you here,"

The little alien shivered as she heard his dreadful yet elegant voice.

"Is that a time turner you have there," It wasn't really a question, just a remark with sarcasm.

Ginny shivered and held on to her brother's arm tightly. She hadn't met him but knew he was bad news. Then Ginny screamed and pointed at what was behind Riddle, which was Nagini.

The giant serpent slithered around him curling her tail around his arm. It just made Riddle look more superior and physically more powerful.

"Let me have it young female," He pointed at Hermione kindly trying to be convincing. Hermione already knew what he was like though.

"No," She said firmly.

"I won't ask again you miserable human," He said simply. He really wasn't going to ask again, his patience had run out a long time ago.

"I said no!" Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll just have one of your friends as dinner for my lovely pet here,"

Ron and Ginny gasped and were too afraid to say anything. Ron deeply wanted to say 'No Hermione don't give it up,' but he couldn't find himself to saying it.

"Wait," Luna said calmly.

"What is it you?" Riddle said with a hiss.

"Take me as a prisoner instead I will be able to help you find X, they don't even know how to use the time turner," Luna said hoping that every word would convince this alien.

"I suppose why don't I just killed you all and take the time turner,"

"Because X will hate you forever," Luna said simply.

"Besides by the time we find him I will be able to arrange things between you two you don't need that silly object," she continued.

"Haha aren't you clever, fine I will accept your proposal,"

He reached out for her hand and she took it without any hesitation. Luna knew that he would come back for the time turner and kill all three of the children. She just knew he wouldn't keep his word.

She hope that Hermione, as brilliant as she seemed, she hoped that she would figure out a way to get things fixed or even figure out how to get the time turner to work.

Luna gave herself up to spare them time. She was like a decoy and she hoped they would use their time wisely.

She looked at them with a smile, a smile she forced on her pretty face.

Hermione was tearing up. She knew why she made the decision to go with Riddle and she wasn't going to let her decision go to waste one bit.

As they vanished Ron screamed out in anger. He was kicking the ground punching tress. Hermione and Ginny stared both sighing and feeling pity for their selves.

"Ron stop please," Hermione said with sadness in her tone.

"Ron, you're anger isn't going to get us anywhere!" Ginny shouted.

Ron dropped to the ground. He seemed to be behaving like a child giving his parents a terrible tantrum.

Ginny walked over and smacked him behind the head.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted while rubbing his head.

"Ron get up," She said looking off somewhere else.

He did as he was told to do and all three walked off. He didn't find the use in arguing with his sister. Not knowing where to go or how to start they just walked off going straight.

It was finally starting to get darker. And Hermione couldn't waste time. "We need a plan," Hermione finally spoke. After they shook their heads in agreement they heard thunder nearby.

Then it started to rain. "Oh great," Ron said looking up into the sky

"Hermione!" Someone called her name out. She swiftly turned around and saw Harry running towards her.

"Harry!" She questioned out loud.

No doubt it was her Harry.

"Harry!" She then started to run towards him just as he was doing. They embraced into each other's arms and held onto each other tightly. Then they brought their lips towards one another's. It was a sweet kiss because they had found one another but it was bitter as well because of all the problems they were going through.

Once they parted they smiled and laughed.

Ron couldn't help but to still hold that grudge on Harry. He was so busy glaring at Harry he didn't see Ginny glaring at Hermione.

"Is that the alien?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Yeah that's him…"

"Oh,"

Ginny took a good look at him. He was handsome. He was beautiful. He was what she wanted.

But why was he kissing Hermione. Were they together?

As they kissed again they didn't mind the rain pouring over them. They were together again.

…...

"Dean, oh hey baby," Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

They had nowhere else to run to, they decided to go to Hermione's house for the mean time, and then they will get down to business. So that's what Ron thought was best for the moment.

"I was calling because I needed comfort," She was quiet for a moment waiting for dean to respond.

"My house broke down," she explained.

Hermione watched Ginny on the phone as she walked back and forth. Harry laid his head on her lap watching as well. "Who is she?" He asked. "Oh that is Ginny she is Ron's younger sister, they are related," She informed him.

"Oh, who is she talking to?" He asked another question.

"That um…is her boyfriend Dean,"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes they go out together,"

"Go out together…you mean they are companions with love?" He asked twirling his head to face her lovely pure face.

"Um yes Harry hmm that is exactly what it means,"

"Oh," Was all he said, but he kept looking at her.

"Yes?" Hermione finally asked.

"How would you feel if I asked you to be my companion?" He is timidly, but it wasn't a timid were he would feel he would offend her in any way. Just timid because he never asked someone to be his spouse. With Riddle, he would always try to be aware of what to ask him so he wouldn't place himself in some sort of shame.

"Harry, I um…I would like that," She responded shyly as well.

"Then will you be my girlfriend," So that is what he assumed she would be called…girlfriend.

"Oh Harry! You want to be with me?" She asked happily.

"Yes, yes I do," He said lifting himself up.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" She said as she jumped on him and hugged him.

"What's with all the commotion?" Ron asked coming out from the kitchen.

"We're companions' with love," Harry stated. Ron only raised an eye brow.

"We go out now, he asked me to be his girlfriend," as Hermione said this with a smile on her face they hear something hit the ground. They all turned around. Ginny had dropped her phone. She was so pale.

"Hello? Ginny?" All they could hear was Dean's voice from below trying to get Ginny to respond.


	7. Preview

Hello, HarryHermioneBellaSwan requested a story of Harry and Hermione as normal humans…what do you guys think of this. Thanks

Harry is a full time worker at a café and he tries to make it by in life with the money he makes. Hermione is a full time student at Hogwarts University and both her parents are dentist; her life is quite wealthy and pleasant. When they both meet they start a friend ship, but will it grow into much more and will her parents approve of this young man.

Preview:

As Hermione studied at the café, her friends were starting to get irritated on the young waiter who was not rushing over to take their order.

"What is taking him so long?" Lavender asked angrily.

"It is quite busy today, "Luna said trying to calm her friend down.

"Just give him some time," Katie stated with frustration, Lavender would frequently get on her nerves.

Hermione took her eyes off her book for a quick second and saw the young man struggling with trays and orders.

"Hello, I am terribly sorry for the wait, two of our waiters are out," The manager said. "May I take your order ladies?" He asked trying to please his customers.

"Finally!" Lavender said with a sigh. As they ordered what they wanted, Hermione analyzed the young man with the green eyes.

"Miss…excuse me…miss,"

"Hermione!"Lavender shouted and gave the table a loud bang.

The young man was startle and dropped a family's breakfast all over the floor. The poor boy sighed miserably. "Oh no," Hermione said jaw dropped. She looked over at Lavender madly. Lavender just responded with a roll of her eyes.


End file.
